How I Survived My Own Personal Hell
by Blooming Moon
Summary: AU ON HOLD My life is a living hell. There’s boys, grades, crushes, break-ups, make-ups, peer pressure, pimples, boys, drama, boys, boys, and did I mention boys? Well that’s not even the worst when it comes to High School! There's Uchiha Sasuke! SasuSaku
1. The Totally Awesome Preview!

**Chapter 1: The Totally Awesome Project**

**Authors Note: Hello!! Yay!! This is my third story so tell me if I should continue!! Kay?? Thanx!! Oh and today's Memorial Day so take a moment to think about the people who died in the war!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts'**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

My life is a living hell. There's boys, grades, crushes, break-ups, make-ups, peer pressure, pimples, boys, drama, boys, boys, and did I mention boys?? Well that's not even the worst when it comes to High School! There is a spoiled, rich, arrogant bastard who owns the place that I work at! Yah, it's the one and only………Uchiha Sasuke! -Insert screaming fan girls here-. Yah, he's immensely popular and a MAJOR heartthrob. EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE always treats him like some-kind-of god! The teachers don't even bother giving him homework because he is a so-called 'prodigy'. All of the girls love him and show respect to him -well except my group (who is Hinata, Ino, Tenten and of course me!). We all think that he is a bastard and that's another story. He goes to my school and is even in the same grade as me!! Yah that guy is my boss which I have no control over!! Oh, and by-the-way worst of all is that our parents are actually friends!! Can you believe that?! My life sucks……Anyway, back to the topic. Guess what?? The principal can't do anything to Sasuke because his family owns the school!! Can my life get any worst?? Apparently it can!! We have been assigned a project together!! Which we have to…never mind. I don't want to spoil it for you. But there is no way, never! Not even if you bribe me with a million dollars will I EVER and I mean EVER work with……

"UCHIHA!!" I yelled.

"That's my name. You won't ever where it out!" he yelled back.

I muttered something about his big ego under my breath as I sat on the floor, soaking wet with broken dishes lying next to me. The ego king himself came out from the kitchen and again scolded me.

"Now pick up the dishes before someone gets hurt!"

'Hello?? Look at me!! I'm soaking wet and I almost got hurt because of the broken dishes on the floor!! Who do you think is at fault here?? You were the one who didn't put the wet floor sign here so that I would slip and fall!!'

He made his way back to the kitchen but before going in he said something.

"Oh, and by the way, that's coming out of your paycheck!"

"What paycheck?! I have none!! You only pay me minimum wage!!" I retorted, but too bad for me that jerk couldn't hear me!! I picked up the remains of the dishes, dumped them in the trashcan and made sure to put the wet floor sign on the wet floor.

DING!

The door opened and joy! More customers!! 'Why do I work as a waitress again??' I ask myself this everyday.

"Hello sir! What can I get for you today?" I asked sweetly. Jeez, another thing sucks!! I have to act sweet to all of the customers even though they are being rude or a pain in the ass.

"I'll have some tea and chocolate cake please." He replied.

"Coming right up!"

I made my way toward the kitchen and gave the order. Then, how lovely, I made my way back to my fuming boss who is going to yell at me for the billionth time today! He goes on and on and on!! If you interrupt him he'll yell at you more! Anyway……I finally gave the order back to the man and he complained that I didn't give him a napkin. So what do I do?? I grab a small stack of napkins and gently slam it on the table.

'Oh how I hate working at this place! Guess what?? I can't quit!! Isn't that great!! My parents thought it was a good idea for Sasuke and me to spend some 'quality time' together. I can't get fired either!! That sucks!'

Everyday it's the same routine!! Get up, go to school, see the jerk, worry about my math grade, finish school, and have to work three hours for that jerk while getting paid minimum wage!! But Sasuke and I weren't always like this. We use to be friends at one point, and now neither one of us remembers what happened to that friendship. So we argue, argue and argue some more, but don't tell anyone this. I kind of miss us as friends, joking around and teasing each other, us three (which was Sasuke, Naruto and me). Naruto and I are still friends but we have always wondered about Sasuke. Sure Sasuke and I are friends but were sort of like enemies at the same time. Also we are not close like before. I miss those days……

A booming voice had interrupted my thoughts.

"SAKURA GET BACK TO WORK!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hai………_boss_" I said grabbing my pen and notepad and walking over to the customers.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Hello Again!! Please Review and tell me if I should continue!! Check out my other stories too! I know that they seem out of character but they will, I hope be back in character sometime in the story!! Ja!**


	2. The Stupid and Crappy Project

**Chapter 2: The Stupid and Crappy Project**

**Authors Note: Please Review! Thanx!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts'**

**-**

**-**

* * *

I walked to my school Konoha High, or what I like to call hell. I saw Hinata, Ino, and Tenten then all of a sudden WHAM! Something or Somebody hit me and I fell to the ground and all of my crap fell to the ground. By crap I mean school books and other random junk in my bag. I look up to see three pairs of eyes looking down on me.

"Can you move Haruno?" the leader who's name I think was Karin.

"Yah you're in our way!" the second said- Ami, was it.

The three smirked as I quickly picked up my crap- I mean books and stood up rolling my eyes at them as I moved out of their way. Even though I moved the still banged into me causing my books to fall once again. I sighed, and started picking up my books again. My friends came running toward me, mad by the looks of it.

"You shouldn't have to take that!" Ino said.

"Yah! I say lets get them back!!" Tenten shouted, fists pumped into the air and eyes flaming with rage.

"But then we'll just get beat up by the whole school!! It's best we leave them alone." Hinata said softly.

"Guys why are we the biggest losers in the whole entire school?? I mean we once were popular!" Ino asked.

"I don't know. What's wrong with us?? Even the geeks and nerds are ahead of us!!" Tenten said.

"Never mind. Let's drop the subject." Sakura said and everyone nodded.

They walked to their next class, which was Math. After the boring lecture that we had to sit through we got our test back. Asuma passed our tests back and when he got to me he sighed and I knew it was not a good thing. I prayed that I got a good grade and carefully flipped the paper over. It said 20/100 F. Lovely! I got another F! I'm endangered to failing Math this quarter! Just like last year I might have to take Summer School. Who even invented Summer School?? No one wants to do school work in the summer!! Summer was when we had a break from all of the stress that regular, good old High School gave us. The bell rang and I stood up to leave but Asuma told me to stay back because he wanted to talk to me.

'What now??' I thought.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes. Sakura. Listen you are endangered in failing my class this year so I'm going to have someone tutor you. Ok? You are to report here two times a week, on whatever days he tells you to got that? You are very bright. You have A's in all of your other classes, but you're failing this class. I don't want you to fail my class you understand?" he said.

"Sure……" I said looking bored. "So who is he??"

"You can come in now!" Asuma said.

'Oh, no!! Not him!! Please anyone but him!!" I thought.

Surely enough the Uchiha walked through the door and was my new personal tutor.

'Great just great!! Kami-sama must hate me!'

"Sakura, Sasuke is going to be your tutor. He is passing my class with and 'A' and he even offered to tutor you! Isn't that great!!" Asuma said with a smile.

"Great……" I muttered softly. I was speechless. The world, everyone must hate me! Why??

I sighed again and Sasuke smirked. I dragged my feet toward my next class, which apparently I was late for. Jeez I hate my life!! The teacher, Dango-sensei- err……I mean Anko-sensei yelled at me for being late which I ignored and sat down in my seat next to Ino. We soon started passing notes.

Ino: So where were you?

Sakura: With Asuma

Ino: Why??

Sakura: Cuz I'm failing his class and now my new private tutor is Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino read the note and shrieked.

"YOUR GETTING TUTORED BY UCHIHA SASUKE??" she shrieked. In a snap of a finger all of his fan girls and fan boys crowed around me.

"Sakura?" she said feeling guilty.

"Yah??" I replied also shaking.

"Run!" she yelled as I swiftly grabbed my bag and ran out the classroom dodging the angry throng of students. I ran trying to find a hiding place when suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me into the supply closet. I struggled out of their grip screaming my head off but you only could hear the muffled sound of me screaming because the person had covered my mouth.

"Shh…" the voice said.

I kept quiet for a minute knowing what they were trying to do. The fans passed by the closet and they had let go of my mouth. I was free to talk again!

"YOU!! WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled.

"That's the thanks I get for saving your life??" a guy said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He turned on the light and stepped forward into the light. I gasped.

'Sasuke?!'

"Yah, yah don't get use to it. I don't like being chased around by them either." He said standing up and started fumbling with the door handle.

"Need help?" I offered.

"No. I got it." He said still struggling with the door he tried to open it but it was locked. Then soon enough the door handle on the door broke.

"Way to go genius!! Were trapped inside." I said rolling my eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!!" he retorted.

"Well I'm sorry!! I'm not the one who broke the door handle!!"

"At least I'm not the one shouting."

"Well……grr!!" I said frustrated while he just smirked. An idea came to me.

"Let's try to break it down!"

"Please! These doors are impossible to break off it's hinges!"

"Well see about that!" I said.

I first examined the door. Then I knocked at the door looking for a weak spot.

"Could you take any slower??" he said.

"Listen do you want to get out or not??" I snapped.

"Hn." He replied.

I continued till I found a weak spot of the door and I punched that part and my fist went through the door. 'Bingo' I thought. I kicked the door hard and it went flying and it crashed into a wall and broke into two. Sasuke was shocked slightly but he didn't show it and he started to walk off.

"Your welcome!" she yelled to him and her voice echoed throughout the hallway. He turned back and noticed my bleeding fist. He started to walk in the opposite direction but she was confused. He passed me then turned back so that he was facing me.

"You coming or not?" he asked one brow rose.

"Where are we going?" I asked catching up with him.

"To the infirmary. Your fist is bleeding."

"It's ok. I've had worse." I said staring at my feet.

They reached the infirmary and Sasuke explained to the nurse what had happened. She made me sit on the bed as she examined the wound. The wound was medium size and the bleeding had stopped. There were also deep splinters in the wound, yet I acted like it was just a mere scratch.

"So, why were you running??" Sasuke asked.

"It was your fault!!" I said accusingly and pointed a finger at him with my free hand.

"What did I do?"

"You were the one that had to tutor me in Math!! Now your whole fan club is out to kill me!!" I yelled.

"Please stop moving Sakura, I'm trying to take out the splinters" the nurse told me calmly.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized.

The room once again became quiet. The only noise you could hear was breathing and the little 'tippy, tappy' sound of the tweezers. The nurse put this silvery liquid which stung on my hand. She said it was to clean out the wound. Then she wrapped my hand in a white, long bandage looking thing. After she was all done she gave me two notes. One was a note explaining what happened to my hand and what she did. The other was a pass excusing me from writing till my hand was healed. Sasuke and I walked down the empty hallway down to our classroom. How lovely! I had Health next! After half an hour in the Infirmary you'd think I'd learn something by then.

The only noise in the quiet hallway was the clicking of my heels and our breath. We entered the classroom and we were just in time to get our new project. I wasn't really listening to what our sensei was saying. All I heard was the words 'project', 'I'm choosing', 'partners', 'marrying', 'baby', 'living together' the last word I heard was 'month.' Next thing you know there was the sound of girls squealing about how they would want to be paired up with their _Sasuke-kun_, people complaining, and the sound of rustling paper, which I believe kids were hurtling our sensei with.

"Now I'm going to choose your partners and no complaining!! There will be no switching of partners and that is final!! Oh and by the way your partner would have to be of the opposite sex!!" groans were echoed around the room.

'Gay bastards.' I thought.

"Here's what you are going to do. You will have a limited amount of money that you will be provided and you and your partner will each have a job. You have to do some community service and paperwork and that will be your job." He paused then continued.

'Please don't get a crappy, low-paying job!' I prayed silently.

"You will have a baby and it will have a hidden camera, and everything to make it seem like it's a real baby!! I will know when it cries and when it's happy. After the month is over then you will have to present a project and share it with everyone. Got it? Get it? Good." He finished and picked up a black top hat from his desk and stood in front of the classroom once again.

'I wonder who I am going to get. Please don't be Uchiha!!" I prayed for a moment

"Now the guys would pick a girl from this hat and I shall give you each a home to live in. Well...actually there would be three other couples living in the same house as you will. So try to get along." Jiraya said.

'Great three other couples?? I hope it's going to be a big house. Then again we would have to support the baby and divide the rent. Again please Kami-sama don't let me get a crappy job like I already have!!'

"Oh, and by the way. At the end there would also be a dance and you would have to dress like how you are. For example, if you are medium-class then you would not dress as nice as the rich-classed. All of your parents and teachers know about this and have approved of this project. Although you still have to come to school to do the paperwork, you would have little to no amount of homework." He got interrupted by the cheering class.

"Oh, and yes you have to do the project, it's worth 80 percent of your grade. So if you don't do it then you won't get your High School Diploma and seeing that all of you are seniors, you would want to pass. " He continued and the class groaned.

"For those of you that have credit cards, starting from the day we start this project, which will be next week, the second week of December. If you have any more questions come and ask me. Now for the moment you have all been waiting for!! Marrying your partners and finding out all of your information!!" he said. The class cheered.

"First up! You will be married in a group of four. Yes you would be married to your partner but I don't want to go through all of the so-called wedding separately because that would take too long." He said.

"Ok, now. Uchiha Sasuke and Ha—"

* * *

**A/N: DAN DAN DANNN!! Lol!! Slight cliffy there!! Sasuke is going to get married to-- possibly Sakura or maybe someone else...**


	3. My New Crush

**Chapter 3: My New Crush**

**Authors Note: Hello!! Finally School ended!! Yay!! Now I can update sooner!! Err…..Here's Chapter 3 of **_**How I Survived My Own Personal Hell**_**. Um thanx for the reviews!! Please Review and Thank u!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts'**

**-**

**-**

* * *

"Ok, now. Uchiha Sasuke and Ha—nazawa Karin."

Gasps of shock and disbelief were heard around the room. Things like 'What how come she got Sasuke??' or 'Ehh?? I wanted to be paired up with Sasuke!! NO FAIR!!' I looked at Karin. She was screaming in joy that she was going to be paired up with Sasuke. Sasuke was twitching at his 'partner'. I saw his lips that said "Hn. Fan girl". He must have been really irritated. I snapped out of my thoughts and realized something. Sasuke wasn't paired up with me! I was free from his clutches for the project! Joy!

"YYYEEESSSSSS!!" I shouted and started dancing a little bit, pumping my fists into the air saying. "I didn't get him!!" Then I realized something. 'SHIT!!' I thought. The whole class, including the teacher was staring at me. Even all of the fan girls who were ranting about how Karin got Sasuke was staring at me. They all gave me a questionable look as I laughed slightly, stuck with horror, as I sat down. Then as if nothing happened, they all went back to their little group discussions.

"Class, I'm so sorry!! I seemed to have made a mistake. Uchiha Sasuke is suppose to be paired up with Haruno Sakura." He giggled creepily at his mistake.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! Again the class stopped their discussion and tuned and gave me death glares which I was completely immune to because I was currently slamming my head on the table.

"Jeez, Tsunade-sama must have been drunk while writing this. Everything is messy and hard to read……sorry!" Jiraiya apologized.

I stopped slamming my head on the table to see about the whole class glaring at me while seeing an amusing smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Oh crap!" I muttered to myself, rubbing my now throbbing head before the teacher told everyone to sit down.

"All of you want to hear your partners don't you?"

The class nodded vigorously.

"Wait then if I'm not paired up with Sasuke-kun, then who am I paired up with?" Karin yelled slamming her hands on her desk. From the looks of it she could have broken the desk.

"Hm, Karin you are paired up with Suigetsu"

"WHAT??" She shrieked.

A knock was heard behind the door. The class and myself had turned our attention to the door. Jiraya-sama opened the door and a student stepped in and handed him a slip of paper and left. I wondered what that note was about; looking around I think everyone else did too. What had interrupted my train of thought was Karin yelling.

"BUT JIRAYA-SENSEI!! YOU SAID THAT WE CAN'T CHANGE PARTNERS!! HOW COME FOREHEAD-GIRL GETS TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN!!"

"Well because of that note." He replied simply and turned to me. "Sakura, please read the note to yourself then you can give it back to me."

'**Ehh?? Why??'** My inner thought.

I read the note to myself, rereading it over and over, just to make sure it was true.

_Dear Jiraiya -sama,_

_I am requesting to have my daughter, Haruno Sakura, to be paired up for Uchiha Sasuke for the project. My reason is simple. My wife and I, Haruno Asuka, would be on a business trip for two months and we have asked Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto and they said it was ok for them to let Sakura live with them during this time period. If you have any questions or concerns please contact me at 123-4567 thank you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno Michi_

I couldn't believe it. I was paired up with Sasuke because my parents said so. Still in shock, I walked up to the front of the classroom and gave back the note to my sensei. I plopped myself into my seat and folded my hands out in front of me. My head was resting on my desk and my breathing was irregular. I tried to calm myself down but nothing helped. After a little bit longer I finally managed to calm myself down. Jiraiya-sensei was explaining to Karin what the note was about because she kept arguing with him. He finally told her to stop or else she would get sent to the principles office, which she immediately sat down because of.

Jiraiya-sensei turned around to face the board and started writing who everyone was paired up with and as expected a load of papers were thrown in my direction. Can you guess who?? By the one and only……Karin. Yah, I hate that bitch. But now when you think about it, who doesn't? The teacher once again turned to the front of the classroom and all of the fan girls/boys immediately stopped throwing papers at me.

'Oh wow!! Only now they stop!!' I thought while rolling my eyes.

He turned around again and like always they started throwing papers at me……again. The bell finally rang which it was finally time to go home!! I should be happy right? Well I'm not. I still have work after this……with Uchiha as my boss. 'Great' I thought sarcastically again rolling my eyes. He dismissed us and said that we'll get all of our jobs and stuff like that next class which was exactly……tomorrow!! I trudged out of my classroom only to get ran over by the rest of my adolescent classmates.

"Oww……" I groaned, trying to pick myself up from the floor. Apparently I failed. I watched as Uchiha Sasuke just walked pass me without even lending a hand.

'What a jerk!' I thought, brows scrunched up and lips pressed together.

'**I agree completely! If there were an arrogant bastard list than he would be number one!' **My inner retorted.

'To bad there isn't one!'

'**There is now! On my list, that is.'**

A hand offering to help me up interrupted my train of thought. I looked at the young man that was offering to help me up. He had fiery-red hair, pale blue, almost greenish eyes and around it had dark rings of black. Around his neck were two silver small chains. His attire consisted of a red and black shirt, a dark jacket to go over that, baggy jeans, and white and black shoes. Over-all I thought he looked cute. I could feel myself blushing when he again interrupted my train of thought.

"Do I need to help you up or are you just going to sit there and starring at me all day?" he asked.

I shook my head and I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. I realized at how close our faces were at that point which made my blush turn a shade of crimson red. He let go of my hand and took a step back. I managed to balance on my feet without fainting and I said a mere thank you before running off.

The blush had finally faded before I had reached work. 'Great…Another day working at the Paper Fan Café' I thought, while walking through the door while the little bell on top made a _ding-a-ling_ sound. My boss, a.k.a. the arrogant bastard Uchiha Sasuke, stood at the employee lounge where we had to check in, tapping his foot in irritation.

"Your late." He said irritated.

"I'm sorry boss. You could have helped me up." I muttered, gritting my teeth and I walked past him. He frowned but I ignored him. I grabbed my waitress outfit with the matching hat and went into the ladies restroom. I came back minutes later and started to serve the customers. My works shift went pretty good despite the fact that Sasuke kept nagging me to on thing or another. This happy mood went away when I saw Karin and her groupie walk in. I looked at all of the other waiters/waitresses and they were busy. 'Damn! That means I have to serve them!' I thought, cursing to myself. I picked up my pen and paper and plastered a fake smile on to my face.

"Hello. My name is Sakura and I'll be your server today. What would you like to order?" I said somewhat smiling sweetly. This smile looked creepy from other people's point of view.

"Oh, It's you forehead-girl. Four lattes and a slice of chocolate cake." Karin answered rudely.

"Umm…ok. Would that be all?" I asked. She just glared at me, so I took that as a no.

I went to the kitchen and got the order and set it down on the table. Just as I did I see the door open and make a _ding-a-ling_ sound. Looking up at who that was I immediately blushed and looked away. It was the guy that had helped my up earlier and I just sat there looking like an idiot. I was so embarrassed so I ran into the kitchen to cool myself down.

"Sakura can you go and serve table 10?" Sasuke asked.

"S-sure" I stuttered. He raised one eyebrow but then shook it off and left.

I made my way over to table 9 and asked if everything was all right but again Karin and her troublesome three glared at me. So I went one table down to table 10 right next to it.

"H-hi. My name is S-sakura and I'll b-be your-r server today. What would you like to order?" I stuttered but I managed to say the last sentence ok.

"I'll have a latte and a slice of ichigo cake." He replied, not looking up.

"Ok, would that be all?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ok, your order should be here soon. Can I please have the menu?" I asked and my face was flushed.

"Sure." He said handing me the menu and this time he did look at me. After I took the menu from him, he figured out who I was.

"Hey you're that girl earlier who I helped up."

"Um……that was me." I said and started staring at my feet.

"Oh, well I don't think we were properly introduced. My name is Gaara." He said with a small smile sticking out his hand.

"Hi, my name is Sakura." I said and we shook hands. I let go of his hand and went back to the kitchen. I leaned against the wall and sighed. I slowly started to slip toward the ground and was trying to recall earlier events.

'He's here at the café.' I thought dreamily.

'**Yah I know! Now we know his name! Gaara…..Have you realized something?'**

'What?'

'**He's the first person to be nice to you excluding Ino, Hinata and Tenten.'**

'You know what? I just realized that!'

'**Yah and he's totally hot! With a capital H!'**

'Agreed……'

'**Maybe we like him?? Hmm??'**

'I think we do! But this is just a school girl's crush……' My thoughts drifted away as I picked up the order and went to the table. Too bad for me I didn't see that Karin had purposely spilled her drink so I slipped and fell right in front of my new crush. I was lucky because the coffee that I had didn't land on me but unfortunately the cake did. I was covered in coffee and cake when a silky and soft cloth was gently wiping my face. Looking up I saw Gaara, again helping me when I fell, but this time I was covered in food and drinks. I felt so ashamed and embarrassed that I think my whole face was red.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I-im f-fine-e." I stuttered.

He stopped whipping my face with his handkerchief and he gave it to me so I could finish the rest.

"A-arigatou." I bowed politely after he helped me up.

"Don't be so clumsy……Sakura." He said after another waitress gave him another one of his order and he gave the money he owed to her.

"Ja ne!" He exclaimed when he walked toward the door. I could only watch him leaving as I stood there, hands holding his handkerchief delicately.

"Ja ne……Gaara-kun." I whispered to my self watching his retreating figure as it faded into the shadow of the sunset.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hello!! Sorry I haven't update for a while…..well I consider it a while. Anyway….Please Review!! Thank you!


End file.
